The return of the normal events
by LostFantasy
Summary: Ethan has just sent his hollow pen to the past but it ends up attatched to soxs collar...why does he need the hollow pen now?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own time hollow (: (I wish I was a genius)

**this is my first time writing a fic hope you enjoy it (:**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Good luck me'

'You too Ethan'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The return of the normal events

Chapter one

The nightmare

'Its finally holidays! Freedom at last!' Ethan thought to himself

'No more homework no more school and most importantly no more worrying about the hollow pen'

He sank into his bed and disappeared under his blankets.

'g'night Sox 'The boy yawned and soon fell asleep

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'SAVE ME! ETHAN HELP ME!'

'What the…who are you and why are you doing this! NO STOP IT!'

'Ha ha, you Kairo boys never learn do you? Once you mess with the Onegins

there's no turning back'

'No this can't be happening your suppose to be gone for good!'

'Say your prays Ethan you wont be living any longer than this'

'NOOOOO!!!'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'NO! 'shouted Ethan as he soon realises that he was dreaming.

There was buckets sweat dripping down Ethan's forehead.

'Was that Irving?' Ethan stared at Sox for a few seconds

'Oh well I shouldn't think too much' he thought

'Mrowr' Sox rubbed his head against Ethan as if he was trying to get his attention.

'What is that Sox? ' Ethan asked curiously

There was something green attached to sox's collar

'WHOA!' Ethan yelled in surprise

'NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

Ethan grabbed the item and examined it carefully

'No it can't be! This can't be the hollow pen!'

'But if it is what do I need it for?'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Hehe sorry I'm not good at writing stories but I hope you did like it **

**Btw please review ^^ **

**Love LostFantasy **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a more detailed version of my chapter 1, it was pretty bad so I just HAD to rewrite it -.-"**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own time hollow (: (I wish I was a genius)

**Ahhhh back to fanfic 3  
haven't done this in a while ahahaha :]**

The return of the normal events

Chapter one

The nightmare

"WOO holidays!" I thought out aloud. "Freedom at last! No more homework no more school and most importantly no more worrying about the hollow pen" I sighed in relief as I sank into my bed and disappeared under his blankets.  
"g'night sox" I yawned while the black and white cat purred and continued to lick her paws.  
I lay sleepily in my bed exhausted and drifted into my dreams.

"SAVE ME! ETHAN HELP ME!" I hear a voice. I could not be sure who it was exactly but I could have sworn in sounded like Emily.  
"What the…who are you and why are you doing this! NO STOP IT!" I exclaimed. I had no idea where I was but all I know is I was in a room engulfed with flames.  
"Ha ha, you Kairo boys never learn do you?" A tall shadow stood over me. "Once you mess with the Onegins there's no turning back."  
I tried to gasp for air but it felt like I had lost my ability to breathe.  
"No this can't be happening…he's supposed to be gone for good!" I thought.  
'Say your prayer Ethan you won't be living any longer than this' The man let out an evil laugh.  
'NOOOOO!' I screamed desperately.

My eyes are wide open. There was buckets sweat dripping down my forehead. "It's okay" I told myself, "it was only a dream" I turned my eyes towards Sox. "Oh well I shouldn't think too much" I placed my hand on sox's head. "mrowrrr" She purred.  
Sox rubbed her head against my thigh successfully catching my attention.  
"What is that Sox?" I looked anxiously at her. There was something green attached to her collar  
I took a closer look.  
"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I grabbed the item and examined it carefully.  
"No it can't be! This can't be the hollow pen!"  
"I don't need the hollow pen anymore!...right?"  
I stared at the pen that lay in my hands.

**Me: hey Ethan how do you feel about me writing a story about you huhh~ *nudgenudge*  
Ethan: Go away, you suck. I never wanted that hollow pen back and you're writing skills suck!  
Me: :[**

**Yes, even ethan agrees that I suck but please do review :DD**

**Lostfantasy, x **


End file.
